La nueva
by Toylad
Summary: -Creo que me gusta una chica –murmuró. -¿Qué? Habla más alto. -Que creo que me gusta alguien –subió un poco su tono de voz. -¿Qué? No te entiendo… -¡JODER! ¡QUE ME GUSTA UNA CHICA! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO! –gritó Luke harto de la sordera de su hermana. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos por la impresión. -¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué tal? Aquí traje una historia de varios capítulos de una serie que me encanta; ¡Jessie! Y trata sobre mi personaje favorito de la serie y el más guapo xD Si no me equivoco, es la segunda historia de esta serie en español .-. pero buaaano xD, aquí tienen el primer capítulo y espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide (como siempre xD):**

**Disclaimer: ****_Los personajes de Jessie y del fic no me pertenecen, a excepción de "Kyra"_**

* * *

Salió del ascensor rápidamente, ya que eran las 2:30 p.m.; hora en la cual él y sus amigos iban al parque a realizar sus clásicas travesuras.

Saludó alegremente al botones y se quedó un rato con él, de todas formas, sus amigos podrían esperar.

-Ey Luke, ¿Ya hablaste con los que se mudaron ayer? –preguntó Tony con una sonrisa.

-¿Hay gente nueva? –preguntó el chico de cabello castaño dudoso.

-Sí –respondió el botones- están en el segundo piso.

-Entonces iré a saludarlos –dijo el pecoso chico entre risas, obviamente planeando alguna broma para dar una "cálida bienvenida" a "los nuevos".

Se despidió del enamorado de su niñera y entró al ascensor con el propósito de ir al segundo piso. Al llegar al lugar, salió del ascensor y buscó el apartamento 21, ya que este era el único desocupado del piso en el cual se encontraba.

Caminó por el pasillo y al llegar a unos metros de la puerta del apartamento que buscaba, observó a una chica recostada en esta con un celular en la mano.

-Ey, ¿Tú eres la nueva? –le preguntó mientras se le acercaba.

La chica desvió su mirada del aparato y la dirigió al chico que le hablaba. Este, la miró detalladamente y pudo notar que era más bajita que él, de unas pocas pecas, cabello pelirrojo acolochado y bastante largo, unos hermosos ojos grandes y brillantes color violeta y era bastante delgada. _"Vaya, es linda" _pensó Luke.

-Sí, por cierto, soy Kyra –respondió ella.

-Hola, soy Luke. Oye, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Cumpliré 13 dentro de unos cuantos meses, ¿Y tú?

-Yo pronto cumpliré 14 –respondió él con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Ey! ¡Hermano! –dijo Ravi mientras corría hacia el pecoso chico con una sonrisa- Tus amigos te estaban buscando, así que los llevé a tu habitación.

-Ok, diles que ahora llego –dijo el castaño sin prestarle mucha atención al hindú.

-Está bien –dijo este, entonces, notó la presencia de la chica- Oh, hola señorita, mi nombre es Ravi y soy el hermano menor de Luke.

-Ravi… -dijo este intentando evitar que su hermano lo hiciera pasar por alguna vergüenza frente a una linda chica como la que tenía enfrente.

-¡Hola! Soy Kyra.

-Un placer –dijo el más reciente miembro de la familia Ross- Y en vista de que usted y mi increíble hermano están entablando una amistad, me temo que debo mencionarle algunos detalles importantes sobre él.

-Ravi… -dijo Luke.

-¿Qué detalles? –preguntó Kyra divertida y curiosa.

-Bueno, de primero, él duerme con un koala y una luz de noche con forma de "tren chu-chú"

-¡Ravi! –exclamó su pecoso hermano un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza que en esos instantes estaba pasando.

-También tiene la higiene personal de un hombre lobo o tal vez aún peor, le coquetea a la niñera, molesta a nuestra hermana mayor, me hace bromas con nuestra hermanita; solo que ahora no tan pesadas como antes…

-¡RAVI! –gritó Luke completamente ruborizado por el tremendo "Trágame tierra".

-Pero sea como sea… fue, es y siempre será el mejor hermano que exista en la faz de la tierra –finalizó el hindú con una sonrisa.

-Aww… -dijo Kyra dulcemente.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya –le guiñó un ojo a su hermano mayor- y no los interrumpa más –dijo mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

-Tu hermano es muy agradable y se ve que es genial –dijo la pelirroja.

-Tiene una reptil de mascota llamada Sra. Kipling y es su mejor amiga; eso no es nada genial.

-¿¡Estás bromeando!? –preguntó/exclamó la chica- ¡Eso es aún más genial!

-Ok, no es muy "normal" escuchar eso de una chica –dijo el chico de cabello castaño mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Es porque yo no soy muy "normal" –dijo Kyra entre risas. Luke sonrió.

-Bueno, debo ir con mis amigos, pero nos vemos luego, ¿Te parece? –preguntó él.

-Claro, nos vemos después. ¡Adiós Luke! –dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

**He estado notando algo... ¡Mis fics terminan con la palabra "sonrisa, sonreír, sonriendo" o algo parecido el 99.99999999999% de las veces! .-. pero buaaaano xD amo sonreír así que supongo que es por eso xD así queeee... Toylad fuera, paz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autora:**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza para subir este capítulo, pero es que desde hace dos meses lo tengo escrito y hasta ahora lo paso a la compu. En fin, espero que les guste *-*

* * *

-¡LUKE! –gritó Emma a todo pulmón con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano y al menos tirarlo de un río por haberle contado al popular "Richard Jones" sobre la persona de que su hermana estaba profundamente enamorada… él. A pesar de que gracias a esto había logrado conseguir su número de teléfono- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, PEQUEÑO TONTO?!

La rubia recordó que a esas horas, el pecoso chico se disponía a jugar videojuegos en su cuarto, así que se encaminó a la habitación del chico de 13 años, para entonces encontrarlo recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida.

-Oye, ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? –preguntó ella. El castaño se sobresaltó.

-Am… ¿Yo? Nada –respondió él rápidamente. Su hermana le lanzó una mirada de "Claro, cómo te creo"-Bueno, estaba pensando –ahora la sorprendida era la mayor de los chicos Ross.

-¿Tú? ¿Pensar? Claaaaro –dijo ella. Él frunció el ceño- Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó ella, al parecer olvidando la verdadera razón por la cual estaba buscando a su hermano.

-No quiero decirte –respondió él, cortante. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Dime! –chilló ella.

-Sólo si dejas tus gritos y tu vocecita chillona cuando te enojas –dijo él con una sonrisa triunfante. La rubia frunció más el ceño.

-Bueno, por este día y mañana –el pecoso chico se mantuvo en silencio absoluto-. Bueno, por una semana… y media –dijo suspirando resignada. Luke sonrió.

-Bien, ¡Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie!... O al menos a ninguno de mis amigos –dijo él.

-Ok… solo a mis amigas –dijo sonriendo. El castaño suspiró con resignación.

-Creo que me gusta una chica –murmuró.

-¿Qué? Habla más alto.

-Que creo que me gusta alguien –subió un poco su tono de voz.

-¿Qué? No te entiendo…

-¡JODER! ¡QUE ME GUSTA UNA CHICA! ¡ESTOY **ENAMORADO**! –gritó Luke harto de la sordera de su hermana. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos por la impresión.

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! –exclamó.

-¡Cállate! ¡Alguien te puede escuchar! –exclamó el pecoso chico en voz baja.

-Lo siento –dijo ella, nerviosa–. Y… ¿Cómo es ella? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Cómo se lla…?

-Oye, tranquila. Hay algo que se llama AIRE –interrumpió Luke–. Y es pelirroja, de ojos color violeta y pecas. En el segundo piso. 12. Sí. No lo sé. Y Kyra. –Emma chilló por la emoción. Él de nuevo suspiró, resignándose a que los gritos y la voz de su chillona de su hermana nunca cesarían.

-Ey, espera –dijo la rubia– ¿No será la linda chica del apartamento 21?

-S-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-La conocí hace un par de horas, cuando estabas con tus amigos –respondió sonriendo.

-Ahhh.

-¿Y sabes si tú le gustas? –preguntó ella con emoción.

-No, no sé –respondió él–. Pero sospecho que le guste Ravi, porque me dijo que él es muy agradable y genial –rodó los ojos.

-¿Y por qué no le preguntas?

-Porque apenas la conozco y… –fue interrumpido por una idea que se le vino a la cabeza–. Adiós, nos vemos luego. Es que… tengo algo que hacer –dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Ok…? –Emma desvió la mirada a su teléfono celular y envió un mensaje seguido. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la cocina.

_Con Jessie_

-¡Jessie, Jessie! –exclamó la menor de los Ross mientras corría hacia su niñera, la cual se encontraba sentada en un sillón leyendo una novela.

-Wow, Zuri. Detén tus caballos –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo– ¿Qué necesitas? –dejó el libro a un lado.

-Quería contarte que tengo una nueva amiga y vive aquí en el edificio –dijo la niña sonriendo.

-¡Qué bien, Zuri! –exclamó su niñera– ¿Y cómo se llama?

-Kyra. Es como de la edad de Luke pero habló conmigo y ahora es mi amiga.

-¿Kyra? –preguntó Emma mientras se sentaba junto a Jessie– Debe ser la chica que le gusta a Luke.

-¡¿A Luke le gusta una chica!? –exclamaron/preguntaron Zuri y Jessie al unísono.

-Eso no me lo esperaba –dijo la pequeña niña encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Emma, eso es fantástico! –Exclamó la pelirroja– ¡Así él dejará de coquetearme!

-¡Lo sé! –exclamó la rubia.

-Niños de hoy en día, solo buscan novia –murmuró la linda africana mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

_Con Luke_

Corrió por todo el piso dos en busca de la linda chica pelirroja al no haberla encontrado en el apartamento 21, pero al notar que tampoco se encontraba en la segunda planta, bajó en ascensor a la recepción para preguntarle a Tony si la había visto.

-¡Ey, Luke! –exclamó el botones sonriendo– ¿Otra vez por aquí?

-Sí. Necesito tu ayuda –respondió el castaño.

-¿Pues en qué te puedo ayudar?

-¿Has visto a Kyra, la chica nueva?

-Sí. Hace como 10 minutos salió de aquí. Dijo que iría al parque o a una cafetería, algo así –explicó el enamorado de Jessie. El pecoso chico suspiró con resignación.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego –dijo el chico de trece años mientras se aproximaba al ascensor, para entonces encontrase con alguien conocida.

-¡Luke! –Exclamó esta mientras lo abrazaba. Él correspondió el abrazo.

-¡Hola, Lukina! –dijo separándose de su prima.

La chica era más pequeña que su primo, sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas y decoradas con algunas pecas, su cabello era entre ondulado y acolochado y entre castaño oscuro y negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de un tono color café oscuro y su piel era blanca como la nieve.

Luke sonrió al tener a su prima enfrente después de tanto tiempo. De cualquier forma, la extrañaba, y mucho.

_Flashback._

_-¡¿En serio no son gemelos!? –exclamó/preguntó Christina observando a Luke y a Lukina._

_-No –respondió la mujer del orfanato de Detroit–. Son primos._

_-Por favor, Christina. Llevemos al niño y su primita puede ir a verlo cuando quiera. Es solo que ya tenemos a Emma y pienso que dos son suficientes –rogó Morgan Ross._

_-No quiero un hermano –murmuró Emma._

_-Está bien. Vamos Luke –dijo la señora Ross extendiéndole la mano._

_-¡Adiós, Luki! –se despidió tristemente el pequeño niño._

_-¡Adiós, Luke! –se despidió ella igualmente triste._

_Fin del Flashback._

Un año sin ver a su querida prima, era mucho tiempo.

-Oye, pareces ñoña con esos lentes nuevos –se burló el castaño.

-Y tú que te atropelló un carro con ese pelo tan hecho leña –se burló ella –él le sacó la lengua, divertido. Ella sonrió.

-Oye, ¿No has visto a una pelirroja llamada Kyra?

-¡Sí! Es una amiga mía. Adivino, te gusta –el pecoso chico se sonrojó un poco. Lukina soltó una risa–. Ven conmigo, voy a ir a una cafetería con ella. ¿Ok?

-Ok –dijo él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.


End file.
